What's Love Got To Do With Anything?
by Last Magician of the Century
Summary: MY FIRST FANFIC! PLEASE R&R! I kinda suck at summaries but here goes: When the girls get kidnapped, some very unlikely people get together. Pairings: HeijKaz ShinRan KidAoko Hakako GinChris MitsAi...yeah, no more soda for me.
1. A Meeting With Deadly Consequences

Kid: This is my first fanfic. Don't yell at me for it being bad.

My muse: Kaity, my beloved female friend. She's such a die hard Kid Aoko fan it's hard to imagine she loves any other couple, but amazingly, she brought up something yesterday. "What would happen if the girls got kidnapped by like, some serial rapist or something." It would be an awesome fic!

So this goes to you, my Temptress of the Night.

And before Heart of Perpetual Ice or Your Guardian Angel or any else who knows me personally can say anything…

Kaity is NOT my girlfriend! (glares at the most likely smirking HoPI and messing the hair of YGA who is probably saying "Yeah, right.")

Begin Story-

**Teitan High School**

"KaiTO!"

Kaito grinned and dodged each of the angry Aoko's mop strikes. "Oh, Aoko, you're so beautiful when you're angry!"

She stopped only long enough to blush and then lashed out again.

"Take your seats, take your seats," the teacher said, sighing at the two.

Kaito, for once, obeyed and sat in his seat, taking a quick glance at the still angry girl whom was sitting beside him. He blushed a little at a thought that crossed his mind. _I am such a hentai…_

Class went on as normal as it could get. He couldn't believe he was able to get Aoko to transfer with him to Teitan High. This way, his work here could go uninterrupted, not to mention Jackal was spotted here, meaning this must be a Headquarter city for the Black Organization. It was bad enough he was working with two detectives who would rather have him behind bars…especially that Edogawa boy. He was smart enough to find out his identity, and Kaito was smart enough to find his secret. One spills, so does the other.

It was a very good deal, in his opinion.

Meanwhile, in the next classroom, there was a verbal fight.

"Baka!"

"Ahou!"

"Biida!"

Two Osakan transfer students were standing at the chalkboard, their tongues sticking out, glaring at each other. They never got along, but everyone could see how much they meant to each other.

Sonoko smirked. "Do you two know what that means?"

Kazuha blushed, followed by Heiji, then turned back to back, looking up, their scowls gone. "Perhaps we should go back to our seats?"

"Yeah…"

The two sat side by side, a note changing from a rough tanned hand into a slender pale hand, without being noticed by their peers.

_Kazu-chan,_

_Hey, I have some business to get to after school. Meet me at Neechan's house at six. I'll make it up to you soon. I swear this time. I won't be late, and…I guess I'll take you shopping when I get back. Kuroba and I are taking Conan-kun to Tropical Land. He's been bugging us for ages._

_I'll make it up to you, and don't worry if we're a little late._

_Heiji_

Kazuha's spark in her eyes returned and she glared at her not so boyfriend. They may have been friends forever, but there was the ever-lingering problem that all of their friends were parts of a couple and there they were, just friends. She wanted more, but didn't ever want to say it.

Heiji just smiled and rose his hand to her. "It won't be long, so would shopping be a good reimbursement?"

Kazuha smirked. "Okay, but we're using your credit card and you're carrying everything I buy, AND you are gonna watch me try on my outfits, no murders involved. Got it?"

Heiji sweatdropped, but agreed, praying she won't max him out.

**Tropical Land**

"Thank God that's over," Conan said, walking around the park with his two partners. "I don't know how much more of this elementary school I can take."

Kaito Kuroba smiled, a true smile, not the mask he wore every day. "Just think of it this way, Kudo, you're in fifth grade right now. In four more years, you will be a freshman again."

Conan retaliated with a flat-eyed stare. "I don't have four years."

Heiji Hattori found a great excuse to prod at the chibi tantei. "He's worried Neechan's gonna forget him."

Conan blushed. "Am not! If she's happy, I'm happy!"

Kaito and Heiji's comment came out the same time, in the same tone. "Right…"

The trio sat down at a bench and munched on dipping dots, eating very slowly, taking the time to find out some areas of gray.

"Kuroba, you said you're heisting tonight?"

"Yeah. The Tokyo Museum is bringing a jewel in called the Lunatic Pandora. I think this might be the one."

"You sure? It could just throw you off by the name."

"I do my homework on my gems, Hattori. There's a legend that the Lunatic Pandora cries a tear every ten thousand years, and anyone possessing it will slowly be taken over by the soul of the gem."

"Think you're hitting the mark?"

"I have to. If I'm not, I'm dead this time. I've heard Hakuba's gotten a lot stronger and faster since I moved. And he has a little accomplice."

"Who?"

"Remember that sorceress I told you about? Akako Koizumi?"

"I remember."

"Yup."

"According to my ear back home, they're a couple now. This could mean the end of the Kaitou 1412 as we know him."

"We'll help you on the heist then."

"Don't get drunk trying, Kudo."

"That only happened once, and you know it."

The three stood, then heard a scream. The trio ran toward the scream like many other people, and were not at all surprised to find a dead body.

"We're gonna be late, aren't we?" Heiji said, then started the investigation.

**Mori Detective Agency**

"You look pretty, Kazuha-chan," Ran said, watching Kazuha put in diamond earrings.

"Heiji's taking me shopping," she replied, smiling. "This is the closest I'll ever get to a date with him, so I can't refuse it, right?"

"It ever occur to you that it is okay for girls to ask guys out nowadays?" Ran said, brushing her friend's hair to put into a single plait braid.

"Oh I could, but I want him to ask me…" Kazuha let her fingers trail to her chest, touching the cold metal of a handcuff, and she couldn't help but smile.

After the preparation, Kazuha looked very pretty. Her hair, which nowadays flowed down to the middle of her shoulder blades, was braided and tossed over one shoulder. She wore a dark green crop top that just barely showed her belly button. She wore long khaki pants and wooden high-heeled sandals. Around her neck lay her homemade good luck charm that matched Heiji's, and on her right finger was the ruby ring Heiji bought her for her nineteenth birthday. The only make up she wore was pink tinted lip-gloss.

"Have fun, Kazuha-chan," Ran said brightly. "Just don't kill his cards, okay?"

Kazuha fumed when she saw the time. It was six thirty, and there was no sign of Heiji or Conan-kun. "It'll be a miracle if I don't kill him before his cards! He promised he wouldn't be late!"

"Maybe he went straight to the mall?" Ran offered sweetly.

Kazuha's anger softened. "You're probably right, I better go check." With those words, Kazuha left.

**Tropical Land Entrance**

"Kazuha's gonna KILL me!" Heiji said, jumping onto his motorcycle and slamming his helmet on his head.

Conan and Kaito didn't help. "Yep. You're corpse'll be found in a few days, and we'll already know what happened."

"Conan, shut up and get on the bike!" Heiji commanded.

Conan obeyed and Kaito agreed, since he didn't live that far away, to just walk home. It was good enough, Kaito heard horror stories of the wrath of Toyama. He'll save it for the man who demanded it.

**Mori Detective Agency**

"Where have you been!" Ran said, holding Conan tightly. "I was so worried."

"At Tropical Land with Hattori-niichan," Conan responded happily.

"It's eight o clock!" Ran said, looking up to Heiji. "Kazuha left an hour and a half ago for the mall, waiting for you. Go find her and shop with her as promised."

Heiji left, leaving the room empty with the exception of Ran Mori and Conan Edogawa.

"Men, sometimes they don't understand," Ran said. "You'll never be that way, will you, Conan-kun?"

"N-no…" Conan responded, hugging her too. "I hope not…"

And for the millionth time, he wanted to tell Ran his secrets.

"Do you think Shinichi will ever come back?" She asked softly.

"Soon. Really soon, Ran-neechan…"

Ran stood, shifting her arm so Conan could sit comfortably. "I guess that I should start dinner, huh?"

With that, Ran walked into the kitchen, trying to hide her tears from Conan.

End Chapter-

Kid: Hope you guys like the first chapter! (bows deeply) I'm begging you, PLEASE review! I am but a humble thief, and reviews of my works are the only thing that keeps me going!


	2. Ran is Kidnapped

Kid: (appears in a cloud of smoke and sparkles) Thank you all for these wonderful reviews…even you Heart (glances warily at Heart of Perpetual Ice). I think you guys are ready for Chapter 2 now!

Begin Chapter-

**Unknown Location**

Kazuha was finally able to cry. The relaxant that was forced into her arm while she could barely move from the chloroform was wearing off. She didn't feel like jelly anymore. Now she felt a little like peanut butter.

He touched her face gently. "Don't cry, Toyama Kazuha…tears aren't what make you beautiful."

Kazuha's voice found her body and so did a rush of strength. "Don't _touch_ me!" She spun her head toward him and bit down on his hand, and bringing up her leg between his, pushing him over and standing, not taking the time to gather her clothes before running.

She didn't get very far before her head started to spin from the blood rush and she fell again, panting a little, tears still on her face.

Her kidnapper walked up behind her. "Well, that wasn't very wise." He picked her up. "Try running away again and I'll return you to your friend, Hattori Heiji. Of course, he wouldn't be pleased to find you dead."

He walked back to her room, threw her on the bed and raped her again, more violently than the first times.

**Koizumi Residence**

Conan looked up to Heiji. "A psychic?"

Heiji shrugged. "Kazuha's been gone for almost a week, Kudo. And you know yourself Mademoiselle Akako is usually accurate."

Conan shrugged. She was accurate last time he went to her. Why wouldn't she be now?

Heiji opened the door. "Mademoiselle Akako?"

The redhead was lounging on her couch, cards out, incense burning, candles lit. "Come in Hattori-san. Kudo-san."

Heiji sat opposite the psychic, eyes on the table, not the scantily clad sorceress.

She smirked. "You came here to find something, something very important to you…"

"I came here to find my best friend. I believe she was kidnapped."

"Do you have anything that belongs to her that can tie me to her?"

Heiji immediately pulled out a handcuff on a broken cord. "She made this omamori. I have a matching one, but this one's hers. I found it at the mall."

Akako reached over the table and took the omamori in her hands. She closed her eyes and her breathing became still for a long while.

Right when Heiji was going to reach for her to check her pulse, her eyes opened with a hiss from the cobras on her shoulders.

"Toyama Kazuha lives," she said. "However, she does not live in peace. Your fears are confirmed, a rapist had kidnapped her and is, as we speak, having his way. She is beaten, but living. She has tried to run but failed."

"What does her kidnapper looks like? We're are they?"

"He hides her in plain sight, holding her in an apartment. His eyes are dark, like his hair, but his skin is smooth and pale. He's…rather handsome actually."

Heiji sweat dropped.

"You'll find Kazuha, and she'll live, however, I'm not guaranteeing she'll be the same again."

Heiji nodded. "Thank you, Mademoiselle Akako."

Akako smiled. "Thank _you_ for paying me in advance."

As Conan and Heiji left the house, Conan nodded toward the telephone booth.

**Mori Detective Agency**

Ran was still blissfully happy, turning the ring on her left hand. A thick silver band with garnets forming a circle in it. A few days ago, Shinichi paid her a surprise visit, took her to dinner, chatted and gave this ring to her and begged her to marry him.

Ran didn't stop twisting her engagement ring around her finger when the phone rang. Instead, she dreamily reached for the phone and picked it up.

"Moshi moshi…"

Laughter reached her ears. "I see you're very well."

"Shinichi…I love you…" She really appreciated him calling more often since their engagement.

"I love you too, Ran."

"I love you more…"

"I doubt it. I love _you_ more."

Ran turned onto her back on her bed. "I was just thinking about you, actually, Shinichi."

"Really?" She could hear the blush rising to his cheeks from his voice.

"I have the house to myself for a while today, Conan-kun and Heiji went to Ekoda for a while to look for Kazuha, and Dad's at a late lunch with Mom."

"They're patching things up?"

"Uh-huh. I think they'll get back together soon…"

"That'll be the day, Ran. I bet he'll screw it up again."

"Oh ye of little faith, Shinichi."

The door opened and shut, but no one announced his or her arrival home.

Ran's voice dropped to a whisper. "Shinichi, I'll call your cell back. Turn it on for once. There's someone in the house."

Silence came from Shinichi for a while. "Okay. Give them hell, but don't get yourself killed over it."

"I love you Shinichi."

"Don't let me see you on the missing person's list. I love you too."

"Ja."

She hung up and sneaked downstairs. When she looked around, she didn't see anyone, so she ventured further from the stairs.

A hand grabbed her wrists and kicked her in the back of her knees, causing her to fall. Ran quickly got her hands out of his grip and spun to face her opponent.

His hand covered her eyes and his knees came down onto her arms. "Mori Ran, it isn't wise to fight back."

She tried to get her legs under his body to push him off, but with her every movement, he had a retaliation.

He was whispering calming words, but she got more frantic when she felt a syringe needle puncture her neck. She struggled as fiercely as possible in her position. Never in all her years in karate had she met a movement like this.

Within minutes, Ran stopped moving and fell limp.

**1700 Hours**

Conan and Heiji ran into the agency in fear.

"Ran-neechan!" Conan yelled frantically.

"Oi, Neechan!" Heiji called.

Conan ran upstairs and searched her room, the bathroom, anywhere she would be while Heiji searched the downstairs.

When Conan ran downstairs. "I can't find Ran, Hattori!"

Heiji was bent in the hall near the stairs. "Kudo, check this out."

At first, Conan couldn't see anything. But when he looked closer, the wood had a dark red discoloration. It was so small anyone could look it over.

"Ran's hurt," Conan muttered.

"It could be the attacker's."

"I just have a bad feeling it's hers."

Heiji stood and called the police, filing a missing person's report.

Conan, on the other hand, stared at the blood spot in disbelief. He couldn't believe that something like this could happen to of all people, his Ran.

End Chapter-

Side Note: If you ever saw Akako Koizumi's costume for when she's predicting futures and such, you'll understand. The snakes LIVE!

And thank you Heart for the idea for Ran-neechan's engagement ring. I drew it out and it came out pretty nice on her finger.

Read and Review, everyone!


	3. Before the Heist

Hey, thanks for all my reviews, except for my first anonymous review which was, I quote: "god when are you gonna update you snail". Well, Anonymous, I've been going to court in support of my brother who I am positive didn't burglarize these psychopaths. Next time you decide to put someone down, try to find out what's been going on in their lives you heartless shrew. This is actually the first time in ages I actually got onto the Internet. I know you're impatient to see next chapter, but the truth is you are under MY mercy and if I wanted I could discontinue it I COULD AND YOU WOULD NEVER BE ABLE TO FIND OUT IF RAN AND KAZUHA WERE SAVED, unless you know me personally and know how I feel about these things.

As for you dedicated fans, sorry about the wait and sorry about the rant. It just had to come out.

-Begin Chapter-

**Hakuba Residence**

Everyone knew that no matter what they had said, Hakuba Saguru and Koizumi Akako were seeing each other behind everyone's back. Why else would two people with such similar goals avoid each other so much?

Of course, this never passed the eye of the number one jewel thief in Japan, Kuroba Kaito, or to most, Kaitou Kid.

Detective Hakuba had always been suspicious of Kuroba being the Kid. Koizumi had also confirmed that that was her belief. And women were never wrong. Personal experience told him women could remember faces and voices better than men.

Which was why when Koizumi appeared at his house, cold, flustered, and afraid, he couldn't help but want to help her and wonder what was wrong with her.

**Unknown Location**

Ran was by now sobbing uncontrollably. Kazuha, by now, was just an empty shell.

The rapist just smiled at his two beauties. "Why do you cry, Ran?"

Ran, tied to the table in the dining room, glared angrily. "Let us go!"

The rapist smiled and walked toward her, placing on hand to her genitals. "Poor thing, do you miss your Kudo Shinichi?"

She whimpered slightly at the touch, but didn't say anything in response. She had enough knowledge to know a guy like this would kill Shinichi on the spot if she answered.

The glint on her finger caught his eye. "Ah, poor dear, now he's got you expecting him to return and be faithful. You should know better than that." His hand reached toward the garnets, and Ran instinctively started to writhe and struggle. "Oh, don't be like that. You actually think you're on his mind right now? He's a soccer star and a world-class detective. Handsome too. But he's never around, Ran…unlike me." His hand caught her hand and the other slid off the ring. "I'll always be here for you, my dear."

Ran tried her hardest to keep him from stealing her ring, sobbing as she lost physical contact with it.

He smiled and wiped her tears, then moved down to suckle her breast, which started a new wave of struggling with the girl.

Kazuha, meanwhile, her wrists and ankles tied together. She didn't have the strength to cry anymore. He's raped her too many times for her to have any more tears. Now all she could do was hope Heiji had an idea where she was.

After a few minutes of suckling and a few thrusts with his fingers, he left Ran in favor of his favorite Kansai girl, spending a few minutes with her as well. "Now, I'm going to get you girls a new little friend."

Ran gasped, but Kazuha said nothing.

"I'll be home soon, honeys."

**Kuroba Residence**

Kaito finally collapsed on top of Aoko, gasping for air after his climax, holding her tightly, eyes closed.

Aoko started to kiss his sweaty temple. "Kaito…"

Reluctantly, the thief propped himself on his elbows, and Aoko shivered from the loss of the valuable heat source.

"You coming to my heist tonight?"

Aoko smiled and kissed him innocently. "I wouldn't miss it, but will you just lay off the name calling? He is my Touchan, after all."

The first time they had met like that, Kaito had accidentally moaned out his secret to her, and to his bliss, she hadn't been that angry. She ignored him the next day but had returned and told him that she was not angry.

And her mercy brought her to the Phantom Thief's bed again.

"Okay, for you."

Aoko smiled and found a comfortable spot on the joint of her lover's neck and shoulder. "I love you Kaito."

Kaito smiled to himself and held her head, bringing his body down, where the two fell asleep.

Riiiiing… 

The thief grunted a little before getting up and answering the phone before it rung again and awoken the sleeping beauty at his side.

"Moshi moshi, Kuroba residence, this better be good."

The voice of Hattori came through. "Actually, Kid, it's bad."

"Then can't it wait until the heist?" Kaito responded, brushing the wild hair from Aoko's face.

"No, it can't, Kid. The Inspector's daughter is in trouble."

Kaito remained silent, looking worriedly at his girlfriend and waiting for Heiji to continue.

"There's been kidnappings. Daughters of police officers. So far, we know he has Neechan and Kazuha. But this makes for a dangerous atmosphere for Nakamori. If you insist on this heist, then keep Aoko within your sight and don't let her out of it."

Kaito noticed Aoko stirring, and he said, "Thank you," then hung up.

Aoko sighed a little before opening her eyes slowly, a smile spreading across her face at the sight. "You still here? Shouldn't you go to your lair?"

Kaito nodded. "You better get dressed, Aoko, and get to the heist. I'll be there soon."

Then he disappeared behind the portrait in the hall.

-End Chapter-


End file.
